In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless communication networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. Thus, telecommunication devices, referred to herein as user devices or mobile devices, are often used in multiple contexts. In addition to the new features provided by the telecommunication devices, users of such telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone.
Wireless communication networks generally provide various services related to handling of telephone calls (often referred to as value added services (VAS)) such as, for example, call forwarding, voicemail, call blocking, specific ringtones to identify calling parties, etc., to subscribers. However, such services are generally configured and controlled by the operator of the wireless communication network, e.g., there is generally only one default configuration for providing such services. This limits the functionality of the services and can limit the user experience for users (subscribers) of the wireless communication network.